Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck
Como Dru'Ins'Lajeck was a male B'ra'Sha agent within NightShade. He is a former Star Command officer. He is from Persenopone. He lost his virginity in a two minute fumble on a shuttle after the BEaST at Star Command Academy. He served in the Gryar War alongside Keith Bharwa. He had worked with Raphan DJango for several years. Agents In 328AE he was called to Araciisia by Raphan DJango to get orders for a new mission. He has been trailing the Black Guard Devil and Ong, trying to figure out why one of the Forty Thieves had been protecting some cargo ships. He agreed to go and infiltrate the Cameron Syndicate close to the Bregenna Expanse to see what they were doing in the area. The Cut Throat World Of Business Early in 329AE he stole a Si'La central processing unit from the Independent House Ordos. In Ustinoq 329AE he was on Whisper, searching for a Judicar egg to give to Het as an initiation after being introduced by Keith Bharwa. He was successful and was asked to attend an opportunity to gain a job with Wupupi-Parapas Industries. He gains a position with the Difficult Procurement Teams and in late Ustinoq was offered the chance for advancement, if he could pass the tests and get Zahi Hawass and Avra Mai’Heirt’Vowen of the BuTani Corporation to sign a trade agreement with him. He searched Bela Colony for a shop he could use and found Elch's Computer Supplies. He used the shop to create a makeshift computer, tied it into his NightShade implants and looked into those around him, especially Het and Zahi Hawass. He then sabotages the meeting of Persis, cancels the moentary bribe attempts of Ksia Bism and cancels the hotel reservation of Estalia Komananova. He also tips off Jonn Lee va Soon that Hasna' was the one who blew up the shuttle nearly killing him. When he met Zahi Hawass he gave him an Old Earth watch before brokering a deal to sell the BuTani Corporation the Si'La central processing unit he had stolen from the Independent House Ordos. He makes it to the final two, and shoots Estalia Komananova to ensure he gets the position in Special Projects. In Ques 329AE he started working in Special Projects and on his second day reported an idea to Het with Aereo sponsoring him. His idea was to use the Wupupi-Parapas Industries resources to facilitate a change in government in the Ra'Shain Federation.Het approved of the plan but wanted to know more. He contacted Raphan DJango to get a list of those Ra'Shain faction leaders, ultimately choosing Enasis Secronaa-Quad as the best person to be recipient of their aid. In Rabcyella he took the Kaspertine to meet Enasis Secronaa-Quad and Juliet Pineche and Anthony Littlehammer on Taq's Caravanserai. A deal was reached and in Erya 329AE they received word that Enasis Secronaa-Quad had defeated Vhon Qlinqanaa. Het threw a party in his honour. When Het lets him know he is in line for a promotion he walks out into the party, he walks over to Aereo, throws obra over her and sets her on fire before shooting her with a PEPE gun he takes from a guard who comes to arrest him. He gains the promotion. The next morning he meets Het, Vex and Decood at Garabok Warehouse. He is then taken to the Enormous Het and they set course for Jamimyaminina, he orders the Kaspertine to follow the transponder implanted in him. He learns about Project Olvikan. They leave for Jamimyaminina aboard the Enormous Het and he programmes the Kaspertine to follow him. He learns the details of Project Olvikan. He meets with Amadeus Weiddlestein but discovers he knows nothing of Project Olvikan. But when speaking to Pawan Kappor learns where the secret bases are and what is there. He realizes the danger of Project Olvikan and tells Raphan DJango. He intends to get back to Modos to make a run for the Thwoos La Ronge System to get Star Command evidence of the base so they will destroy it. On the way to the Enormous Het he kills Fek. He uses his E.V.E program to take over the Enormous Het and leave Superior House of Yellow Falling Leaves. Upon returning to Modos he is greeted by Osalla Mai’Ju’Somsom He is unhappy to learn the cargo he had followed had left for Taq's Caravanserai, but never arrived. Piracy was suspected. They turn a corner to be confronted by Het, Vex, Ong and Jonn Lee va Soon. He is shot and beaten. He is tortured for several days, into Syropha 329AE, and has his NightShade implants removed, but refuses to talk. He is killed by being fed to Het's pet Sanod. Physical Appearance His right hand has been replaced with an artificial appendage. He has thick white hair and purple B'ra'Sha eyes. He wears Dru Nation style clothes, usually black leather as is the tradition for NightShade agents. One of his NightShade implants is an E.V.E program. Category:NightShade Characters Category:B'ra'Sha Characters